A la place de Tite KuboVolume 1
by Nat-kun
Summary: On prend le titre de tout les chapitres de notre vénéré maitre Tite Kubo et on arrange des histoires toutalemment loufoque!Un recceuil d'histoires sans réel rapport...
1. Sommaire

**Fan-Fiction Bleach volume 1**

**Resumé:**On prend le titre de tout les chapitres de notre vénéré maitre Tite Kubo et on arrange des histoires toutalemment loufoque!Un recceuil d'histoires sans réel rapport....

**Mentions légales:**Bleach ne m'appartient pas ... Pas encore!

* * *

**SOMMAIRE**

C'est partit d'une idée un peu stupide en cour de physique, alors que j'avais décroché depuis longtemps, mes amiset moi on a inventé un jeu, chercher un titre de chapitre d'un livre ou d'un manga et inventer une histoire à partir de ça ,à la fin ça a donné ça! Plein d'histoires loufoques sans réel rapport entre elles, mais si drôles à écrire!

Je me suis bien éclaté à écrire ces histoires et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant de les lire. Comme j'ai concervé l'ordre des volumes des établis par Tite et que j'ai pas fait certaines chapitre, IL SE PEUX que la publication soit irrégulière ...

**Chapitre 1:** death and Strawberry

**Chapitre 2:** Strater

**Chapitre 3:** Head Hittin' _bientôt!_


	2. death and Strawberry

**Chapitre premier:Death and Strawberry**

Peut-on tomber amoureux de son bourreau?

De la personne qui scelle à jamais votre destin?

J'ai toujour pensé que non,

Qu'on ne pouvais que haïrla personne qui mettait fin à votre vie.

Jusqu"à ce que je _le_ vois,

Et tombe amoureux de _lui_....

*************

_J'ai peur...

_Je sais,mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur,je resterais toujours près de toi...

Je souris cet homme ,un total inconnu, venu m'annoncer ma propre mort,pouvais ,avec autant de facilité, me rassurer surmon avenir?En quelque seconde à peine ,il m'était devenu indispensable...

_Quel sort m'as-tu lancé? Pourquoi je te suis autant attaché,alors que je devrais te detester?

_Il sourit doucement ,d'un sourire qui réchauffa mon coeur:

_Sûrement le même charme que celui que tu m'a infligé!

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela et sa éponse m'avais comblé de qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheuveux ,carressant les mèches cuivrées et ajoutta:

_Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'observe,àquel point j'ai besoin de toi,ton corps,tes lèvres ,ton coeur!Je ne peux pas me passer de toi!

Mon coeur se serra.J'aurais tant aimé le connaitre plus tôt!Cela n'aurait rien changé,je le sais mais pourtant....

J'enfouit mon visage dans sa voulais tant rester avec celui que j'aime!Celui que j'aime .Je sourit à cette pensée. Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu pourtant, il déclanchait en moi des sentiments aussi forts qu'inexplicables....J'enfouit plus profondément encore mon visage dans cette chair au parfum fleurit,le prenant à la taille pour le serrer contre moi. Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, répondant à mon étreinte,enfournant son visage dans ma crinière de feu.

_Tu sens la fraise des bois...

Sa réfléxion,plutôt que me faire sourire,fit couler des larmes sur mes joues ,jusque dans son hakama. Je tentais en vain d'ignorer la soudaine humidité de ma chevelure, serré contre mon amant, lorsqu'un papillon noir vint virevolter autour de nous.C'était l'heure. Doucement,il recula d'un pas ,pour se défaire de mon étreinte , et je croisais son regard emplit d'amour, de tristesse et de résignation.C'était l'huere. Il posa sa main sur mes joue,carressant ma peau,mon visage ,mes lèvres. Et moi comme lui, je tentais de concerver à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, le souvenir des traits de cet homme qui me faisait fré, il rapprocha son visage du mien ses lèvres douces scellant les miennes d'un baiser.

Premier baiser, langoureux et intense, où les langue se mèlent dans le goût sucré de l' d'adieux et enfiévré, à l'amertume de la séparation.C'était l'heure.

Nous nous séparons ,nos regard liés jusqu'à la fin pour conserver l'image de la personne en face ,que l'on ne revera plus. Il leva son zanpakuto et je lu sur ses lèvres ce qui furent se dernières paroles pour moi. Son sabre s'abaissa ,et j'espère qu'il entendit mes dernière paroles."Moi aussi"

* * *

J'avais une idée bien précise du shinigami qui était avec Ichigo dans cette je le nomme pas ce n'est pas par sadisme (quoique) mais parce que c'est mieus que vous imaginiez qui vous voulez .Votre couple idéal, quoi.

Le prochain chapitre,intitulé "Starter", arrivera dans une semaine ou deux.

Je trouve ça un peu stupide de quémander mais des reviews please!!!


	3. Starter

**Fanfiction Bleach_A La Place De Tite Kubo**

**Chapitre Second:** Starter

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Les débuts de la romance Byakuya/Ichigo

**Note:** Vu le rating, un petit lemon, mon premier en fait, donc soyez sympas et dites moi ce que vous en pensez (savoir si je dois continuer ou alors vous épargner mon imagination débordante)

Forme un TS avec le prochain chapitre "Head Hittin'"

**En gras ce sont quelques notes -utiles ou pas, intelligentes ou non (non!)-, elles mêmes commentées par les persos. Vous étonnez pas si le chapitre fait trois pages!**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient posé la question, à eux même ou à d'autres, mais peu en avaient obtenu la réponse: Comment avait commencé l'idylle entre les Capitaines des 5° et 6° Divisions, les très célèbres Kurosaki Ichigo et son mari Kuchiki Byakuya? **(1)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

L'histoire commence peu après la victoire des Shinigamis sur Aizen, dans l'aile des soins intensifs de la 4° Division alors que Ichigo Kurosaki, le héros de la guerre, est entre la vie et la mort **(2)** . En effet, s'il sortit victorieux de son combat contre le traître, celui-ci eût le temps de lui infliger une blessure dont la gravité l'avait plongé dans le coma. Heureusement pour lui, les pouvoirs acquis grâce à sa hollowmorphose complète et maîtrisée permettaient à Shiro de se matérialiser à sa guise, aidant ainsi les soigneurs à le rétablir. Mais, malgré les soins incessants et tous les pouvoirs investits, le vizard ne se réveillait pas. Et si tous les habitants de la Soul Society (S. S.) étaient heureux que la menace d'Aizen soit écartée, aucun ne penserait à festoyer tant que le jeune héros ne serait pas sur pieds.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui! Le roux avait réussi l'exploit de réunir habitants du Rukongai et nobles du Seireitei, chacuns admirant et vantant les mérites de celui-ci.

Les enfants le prenaient comme modèle -tous jouaient à "Ichigo à Las Noches", "Le Sauvetage de Rukia Kuchiki" ou encore "La Bataille Finale à Kurokawa", se batant même pour interpréter leur idole - , les plus vieux raccontaient des anectodes, souvent fausses, les mettant en scène aux côtés du Capitaine de la 5°. Tous ceux qui l'avaient connu, de près ou de loin, étaient également adulés: Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Hanatarô, Renji, Kûkakû et Ganjû Shiba **(3) **, Jidanbô, Urahara, Yoruichi, mais aussi Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Shibata "dans le perroquet", les nouveaux membres des Divisions de la Cour, Grimmjow, Nell, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Hallibel et tants d'autres!

Mais l'inquiétude régnait. Parmi tous ces gens, connus du garçon ou anonymes, se faisait sentir la même angoisse de ne jamais voir ou revoir l'ex-Shinigami remplaçant sur pieds, et que les réjouissances de la victoire soient entachées d'une mort de plus, et pas la moindre.

Malgré son assistance précieuse, Hichigo était bien incapable de déterminer ce qui empêchait son roi de se réveiller alors que la blessure quasi-fatale ne devenait qu'une vague cicatrice. Il n'arrivait même plus à communiquer avec lui!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La seule personne qui ne vint jamais prendre des nouvelles du malade, qui jamais n'osa entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et qui sembla ne jamais se soucier de sa survie fut le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki de 6° Division **(4)** . Alors que presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la date fatidique, Renji Abarai, capitaine de la 9°, le fit remarquer à son ancien supérieur:

_Kuchiki-taichô, avez-vous seulement connaissance de l'état d'Ichigo? J'ai demandé au Capitaine Unohana et, d'après elle, vous n'êtes pas venu le voir ne serait-ce qu'un seule fois! Alors que, chaque jour,des milliers de gens totalement inconnus venant de toute S. S. se pressent pour pouvoir lui rendre hommage et obtenir la chance de le voir, vous, un proche, vous ne franchissez même pas les quelques dizaines de mètres qui séparent la 4° de votre Division!

_Abarai, je ne vois pas en quoi aller le voir changerait quoi que ce soit. Kurosaki-taichô ne peut ni m'entendre, ni me voir, ni même se rendre compte de ma présence. A quoi ma visite lui servira-t-elle? A rien, sinon à perdre mon temps. Or, j'ai des tonnes de papiers qui se sont accumulées pendant la Grande Guerre. Vous devriez le savoir puisqu'une pile identique doit sûrement orner votre bureau, Renji.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges contempla son aîné, sidéré. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire? C'était si...froid, si glacial!

_Je croyais que vous aviez changé, commença-t-il, Je croyais vraiment que votre rencontre avec Kurosaki avait modifié quelque chose de profond chez vous. J'étais persuadé que vous aviez réussi à devenir plus ouvert, plus en relation avec les autres et en accord avec vos sentiments. J'étais sûr qu'Ichigo était parvenu là où personne n'avait réussi, en réchauffant votre coeur de glace. Je me suis trompé. Je me sens vraiment bête, surtout quand je vois à quel point votre attitude d'aujourd'hui me dégoûte...

Il contempla quelques instants le visage de marbre du Kuchiki avant de sortir en trombe et furieux du bureau, faisant s'envoler les papiers dérière lui. Il claqua violemment le panneau de bois sans que cela fasse cillier le brun.

Celui-ci estima qu'il avait eût son compte de colères pour le reste de sa vie: en l'espace d'une semaine, Rukia, Grimmjow, Neliel, Yoruichi ainsi que Retsu, Jûchirô, Orihime, -les personnes les plus pacifiques des trois dimensions!- et même Ulquiorra **(5)** avaient daigné donner leurs avis et l'avaient pillonné sec sur ce sujet. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Renji...

Il soupira avant de s'allonger sur sa chaise, nuque contre le bord du dossier, tête pendant dans la vide. Il hésita même à poser ses pieds sur la table avant de se raviser. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'y était préparé.

En vérité, il mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir, lui parler, le toucher, même sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il voulait contempler son visage perpétuellement sérieux, lui dire à quel point il avait eu peur lorsqu'il l'avait porté lui-même jusqu'à la 4° Division, qu'il avait pleuré le croyant mort, qu'il angoissait de ne jamais plus le revoir, qu'il priait, malgré l'abscence de Dieu(x), pour qu'il se réveille, il voulait lui tenir la main pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter, toujours rester à ses côtés... Son ancien Vice-capitaine avait eu raison. Le roux l'avait transformé. Lui avait fait contempler tout ce qu'il avait voulu oublier avec la mort de Hisana: la joie, le bonheur, les moments partagés, les rires, les larmes, ses sentiments et son amour...

Oui, il aimait Ichigo de tout son coeur. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même et ne demandait aucunes nouvelles. Il était trop fier pour l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau ce qui lui était le plus cher, peur de connaître à nouveau la lente agonie de l'attente, entre la vie et la mort, peur de l'espoir déchu, peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui avouer à quel point il l'aimait. C'est parce qu'il avait peur de tout ça, et aussi de ses sentiments, que Byakuya n'osait pas franchir le seuil de l'hôpital général. Sur ce point, Abarai se trompait. Le Capitaine de la 6° Division n'était pas quelqu'un de glacial, mais quelqu'un dont la force sentimentale mettait à nu et rendait vulnérable... **(6)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Byakuya rentra une fois de plus vers minuit, les bras chargés de travail et déjà abattu par sa journée. Non pas qu'il aime trimer comme une bête, mais l'épuisement l'empêchait de faire certains rêves dont il se passerait bien, des cauchemars affreusement délicieux et érotiques, dont il se reveillait en sueur et excité sans pouvoir se rendormir.

Il ignorait si c'était son angoisse perpétuelle où le fait qu'il niait ses sentiments sans arrêt qui l'ammenait à ces tourments, mais leur intensité et leur fréquence le mettait encore plus à mal. Personne n'avait encore remarqué les cernes noires qui soulignaient ses yeux, ni les nuits blanches qui ritmaient sa vie, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne saurait tarder.

Il remercia Kami-sama d'avoir des domestiques entreprennants, et surtout intelligents, qui savaient le laisser tranquille tout en prennant soin de lui. Il se demanda un instant si sa soeur dormait déjà et s'il pouvait lui demander conseil, pour une fois, avant de se rappeller les raisons de la visite de Renji: Rukia passait sa soirée chez les Kurosaki, non seulement pour les soutenir moralement, mais aussi pour lui faire la tête.

Il soupira pour la centième fois de la journée. Il aimerait tant que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide...

_Moi, je peux t'aider, fit une voix féminine en réponse à ses pensées.

Le noble se tourna, surpris, vers l'apparition. Il s'agissait d'une élégante jeune femme, aux cheuveux d'un blanc rosé coulant le long de son corps tels de l'eau fluide jusque ses pieds, aux lèvres délicates et à la peau pâle, mais dont les yeux, d'un pourpre rougi, brillaient d'une lueur vive et intelligente.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse, blanche comme la neige, qui moulait sensuellement son corps en s'évasant près des genoux pour trainer au sol telle une robe nuptiale et dissimulant ses bras fins dans de larges manches flottantes.

Son cou était ceint d'un ruban noir où pendait une chaîne aboutissant entre ses seins, délicatement rebondis et soulignés par un décolté carré, par une fleur à cinq pétales d'un rose éclatant. Il exhaltait d'elle un parfum sensuel de fleurs et de fruits et une prestance douce mais imposante. **(7)**

_Sakura! Que fais-tu ici?

_Byakuya, tu dis aux autres d'apprendre à penser sans se laisser perturber par leurs sentiments, mais tu es le premier à te faire submerger par les tiens, du moins, quand la situation te concerne, et tu cesses de faire preuve de logique.

_Je sais, mais je suis incapable de faire autrement! J'aimerais vraiment être, parfois, l'être glacial à qui tout le monde m'associe!

_Pourquoi te cacher dérière un tel personnage? Tu ne souffrirais pas autant si tu te dévoilais tel que tu es!

_Parce que je suis un "noble"! soupira-t-il. Je déteste être un Kuchiki, obligé de faire sans cesse semblant pour protéger l' "honneur" de cette famille qui ne pense qu'à me poignarder dans le dos!

_Il est vrai que les vieux de la famille sont cupides et irracibles, admit Senbonzakura, Mais tout le monde t'envie et te jalouse! Qui voudrais-tu être, toi?

_ J'aimerais être quelqu'un de normal, qui vis heureux sans responsabilités autres que son travail et sa petite famille, capable de suivre ses envies sans que quelque chose d'aussi stupide que les "on dit" ne m'en empêche, capable de faire ce qui me semble juste, même s'il faut un peu dépasser les règles!hurla-t-il d'une voix forte mais tremblante, Et surtout, j'aimerais que les gens cessent de me considérer uniquement comme le chef de la famille Kuchiki! Senbonzakura, je... Je ne peux plus me débrouiller seul. C'est... c'est trop... dur, trop... oppressant, de faire continuellement semblant!

Le brun craqua à la suite de tous ces aveux et il s'effondra, en larmes, dans la bras de son zanpakutô. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras lorsqu'il eût finit.

Ce simple contact rassura le jeune **(8) **homme qui, recouvrant sa main de la sienne, lui sourit avec douceur, bien que les larmes illuminent encore son regard. Il se rappellait que, bien qu'elle soit une partie de lui-même, Senbonzakura avait toujours su le rassurer, elle le comprenait d'ailleurs mieux que personne, normal, mais elle l'épaulait d'une manière plus qu'efficace et qui lui faisait douter qu'elle ne soit qu'une partie de son âme.

Beaucoup se moquaient de l'apparence de son katana, notamment au sein de la 11° Division. Les fleurs, disaient-on, étaient "résevées" aux filles. Par ailleurs, il semblait être le seul de tout le Seireitei à possédé un zanpakutô d'un sexe différent du sien. On disait souvent qu'il était en réalité une femme, de par sa beauté, et qu'il se travestissait pour pouvoir rester chef de la famille Kuchiki.

Mais, malgré les raccontards, il était fier de Senbonzakura et de sa force, de cette beauté froide à l'élégence mortelle qui restait à ses côtés.

_Bya-kun, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à moi! gronda la femme. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher, et demain, je veux te voir à la première heure dans la chambre de ton chéri, en train de lui tenir la main.

Le noble se demanda s'il était égallement le seul dont le zanpakutô se permettait d'être insolent. Il n'eût pas le loisir de s'étendre sur la question, Sakura le foudroyant du regard. En riant légèrement de la situation, il abandonna son bureau pour se diriger vers sa chambre, quelques portes plus loin, tandis que l'apparition s'évanouissait dans une brise printanière à l'odeur de cerise mûres.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Il se trouvait sur une colline familière, où l'herbe d'émeraude s'agitait dans le vent frais du crépuscule. Déjà, il ne restait qu'une lueur rosâtre à la lisière de l'horizon, et la nuit d'encre commençait à se parer d'étoiles. Il descendit le long d'un chemin de pavés blancs, qui s'enfonça dans une fôret d'arbres croulants sous les pétales pâles de fleurs à cinq branches, qui se déversaient sur lui, telles une pluie de soie. Il continua jusqu'à atteindre le début d'une rangée de torii __**(9) **__rouges vifs, sous lesquels il s'engagea._

_Une fois de plus, il _le_ découvrit assit sur les marches d'argent du somptueux sanctuaire ébène et marbre qui se dressait au coeur du bois. Dès qu'_il_ entendit ses pas, _il _se jetta dans dans ses bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Ils goutèrent le baiser chastement, avant que la passion ne les rendent plus fougueux. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'éffondrèrent sur l'herbe grasse. _

_Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il en était persuadé, mais les sensations étaient trop réelles, trop agréables, trop désirées aussi, pour qu'il puisse résister._

__Ichigo... murmura-t-il avant que sa bouche soit de nouveau happée par celle du roux._

_Leurs langues bataillaient entres leurs lèvres entrouvertes, au rythme de leurs gémissements, engageant une bataille savoureuse qu'ils continuèrent aussi longtemps que leur souffle le leur permettait. Puis, il abandonna le visage de son vis-à-vis pour _lui_ mordre le lobe. Il en résulta un glapissement excité qui le ravi et il continua à jouer avec le petit bout de chair. _

_Les halètements de _l'autre _dans son cou le rendaient fou et il déllaissa l'oreille pour commencer à déposer des petits baisers légers sur la nuque de son amant, défaisant du même temps le yukata blanc qui le gênait, avant de s'aventurer sur le torse bronzé avec le bout de sa langue. Il y traçait un chemin humide, semé de suçons obscènes. Il s'amusa avec le creux des clavicules. Il joua avec la peau délicate tendue sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il prit en bouche l'un des mamelons dressés vers lui entre ses dents et le mordilla, le suçota et le caressa de sa langue. _

_Un délicieux manège qui fit gémir l'autre Capitaine. Les mains d'Ichigo empoignant les cheuveux d'encre, se crispaient à chaque élant dans _son_ bas-ventre et _il _répétait sensuellement le nom de celui qui _lui_ procurait tant de plaisir._

__Bya...kuya...OooOoh!!! Byakuya! ...Dé...dépêches-toi! supplia-t-_il_._

__Tu m'as l'air bien impatient aujourd'hui, remarqua l'autre avant de recommencer son jeu avec l'autre téton complètemment dur. _

_Son amant ne répondit pas, mais le déshabilla fébrillement, dénouant l'obi prune qui lui serrait la taille et faisant glisser son kimono sombre sur le sol. Quant au noble, il descendit les lèvres sur le ventre muclé du roux effectuant quelques vas-et-viens suggestifs au niveau du nombril, avant de faire glisser le hakama des hanches qui lui faisaient face. Il constata avec plaisir à quel point son excitation était partagée, puis passa sa langue sur la verge dressée devant lui. Le corps du jeune homme se cabra lorsqu'il _le_ prit en bouche et râle de plaisir s'échappa de _sa_ bouche. _

_Byakuya léchait, suçait, le membre durçit avec un zèle et une dextérité peu communs. Très vite, le vizard ammorça un mouvement lacif du bassin, les poings crispés sur l'herbe près de _lui_, l'arrachant par touffes et gémissant d'une voix forte. _

_Tout _son_ corps était en feu, _il _se sentait consommé par le désir et le plaisir, qui _le_ brûlaient de l'intérieur._

__Byaku...ya! Oh, oOh! S'il te plait... fait... fait vite! Je...je t'en priiie! Je... n'en peux... plus... de... hummmpf!... de t'attendre! J e...je risque ...Je risque de... aAh!... Oooh!!... Byakuya!_

_Comprenant à quel point _l'autre_ était excité, le brun donna un dernier coup de langue avant de lâcher son sexe rougis. Il _l'_embrassa lorsqu'il pénétra un doigt dans _son_ intimité, mais _l'autre _en avait tellement envie qu'_il _n'eût même pas mal. Il ammorça alors mouvement qui fit frémir son homme. _

_Il introduisit un deuxième doigt qui déclancha un long gémissement de plaisir. Il continua en effectuant des mouvement de ciseaux afin de préparer l'orifice destiné à l'acceuillir. Il ajouta son troisième doigt progressivement, tirant de la bouche entrouverte pour lui, des hoquets de plaisirs qui le rendaient encore plus dur. _

_Lorsque ses membres atteignirent enfin le point G de l'homme soumis, celui-ci ne pu contenir le hurlement jouissif qui lui sortit de la bouche, avant quelle ne se colle aux lèvres gonflées de l'autre homme en face de _lui_. _

_Instantanément, il retira sa main, intalla les jambes musclées sur ses épaules et, retirant son boxer noir trop serré depuis longtemps, pénétra avec douceur le roux, dont le comportement tendencieux avait réussit à briser sa maîtrise de soi. Le foureau de chair qui entourait son sexe était incendiaire et étroit, ce qui ajouta encore à son désir. _

_Il commença de lents vas-et viens, cherchant le point sensible du Capitaine de la 5°, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille:_

__Plus...plus vite! ordonna-t-_il._Byakuya... viens, plus... plus viiiiiite! Oh... Humm! Byakuyaaah... AaaAah!..._

_Obéissant, Byakuya accéléra, ce qui déclancha chez lui une vague de plaisir qui lui donna une fougue supplémentaire. Ses coups de reins déclanchaient des cris excités, et excitants, qui retentissaient entre les branches des cerisiers. Il était emplit de sentiments et d'impressions confuses qui lui passaient par la tête et traversaient son corps pour exacerber encore plus son envie de sexe. _

_Il sentait la sueur couler sensuellement sur sa peau et la voyait carresser celle de son amant. Il contemplait le visage crispé de _celui-ci_, dans une expression qui exhaltait le désir, les yeux mi-clos et brillants, les joues rougies et couvertes de transpiration, le bouche entrouverte dans une moue délicieuse, laissant s'échapper de nombreux soupirs et un filet de salive. _

_Inconscienment, sa main se dirigea vers la verge dressée pour lui et il y imprima de la main les mouvements de son bassin. _L'autre_ le suppliait d'arrêter, tant les sensations étaient délectables mais, au contraire, il redoubla d'ardeur. Il aimait ça. _

_Cette atmosphère empreinte de téstostérone, aux odeurs primaires de sexe et de nature, aux bruits du plaisir partagé, au goût salé de la peau hâlée. Il ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir, chaque mouvement de leurs corps imbriqués le faisait émettre un petit son de contentement. Il apprécianit tant _le_ posséder, _lui_ faire l'amour, qu'il avait fermé les yeux, concentré uniquement sur ses impressions. _

_Lorqu'il sentit son amant se crisper, _ses_ cris redouler d'intensité, _son_ souffle se réduire à un râle excité, il sut ce qui allait arriver et reprit un rythme dont la lenteur exarcerbait le plaisir des deux hommes. Ils jouirent presque au même instant, dans un long cri qui résonna dans le bois et fit écho dans leurs crânes embrumé par l'orgasme. _

_Maculant leurs torses d'un liquide blanchâtre, ils continuèrent cependant quelques minutes pour profiter de la jouissance pure qui les avait envahis. Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre, épuisés et en sueur sous le soleil brûlant._

_Ichigo tendit la main vers l'astre et, le souffle court, souriant au Kuchiki, lui dit:_

__Je vois que tu as aimé ça..._

__Il ne pleut jamais chez moi._

__Je t'aime..._

_Le noble _le _regarda un instant, stupéfié. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion née de son esprit, la phrase seule suffit à le rendre presque aussi heureux que précédement. Et, se penchant sur sa fraise intriguée, il _lui_ répondit avec tout l'amour possible dans la voix:_

__Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kurosaki..._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et mouillé, intrompant le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Un coup d'oeuil à la fenêtre lui appris que le soleil venait de se lever. Au moins, il avait dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il soupira et écarta les draps trempés et se dirigea vers la douche annexe. Bien qu'ils lui soient plus qu'agréables, il appelait ces rêves des "cauchemards" et souhaitait qu'ils cessent de venir à lui. Leur densité le blessait cruellement à son réveil et leur continuité n'arrangeait rien.

Pour accentuer encore le réalisme, ils se déroulaient dans un espace qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son monde intérieur. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements, il s'engagea sous le jet d'eau incandessant de la douche et s'obligea à chasser la moindre de ses pensées, faire le vide dans son esprit. Ce fût le moment que choisit Senbonzakura pour se rappeller à lui:

__N'oublie pas, tu vas le voir dès que tu sors du manoir! dit-elle dans son esprit._

Nouveau soupir. Après un tel rêve, encore plus intense que les précédents, comment pouvait-il se présenter devant le jeune homme sans rougir? Son zanpakutô était folle... Il la sentit se braquer sous la remarque, mais elle dit rien et se contenta de disparaître de son esprit. "Elle boude", constata-t-il. Un énième soupir vint rejoindre les autres.

Sortant de la salle d'eau, il pu noter l'incroyable efficacité et discretion de ses serviteurs. Les draps étaient changés, le lit fait et un kimono propre ainsi que son haori de Capitaine l'attendaient pliés sur sa couverture. Il ne rstait aucune trace de sa nuit agitée. Il se coiffa de son kenseikan, puis, ouvrant un tiroir, se saisit d'un boxer et commença à s'habiller, tout en se demandant ce que pensaient ses domestiques de ses "cauchemards". Il éspérait qu'ils sauraient éviter de répéter sa situation à l'extérieur. Il avait confiance en eux, mais une parole malencontreuse et...

__Tu te casses vraiment la tête pour rien... _intervint Sakura .

_Je pensais que tu me faisais la tête...

__Eh, je suis toi, Bya-kun! Et jamais tu ne fais la tête à qui que ce soit, tu te contentes de snober les gens. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il faidrait que tu dépèches. Sinon, je risque de croire que tu ne n'iras pas là-bas, et je risque donc d'être très en colère..._

Byakuya hocha inutilemment la tête et saisi son sabre avant de se hâter vers la sortie, sachant que Senbonzakura en colère était une expérience presque aussi effrayante qu'Aizen de mauvaise humeur. Il en avait fait les frais lors de ses entraînements pour aquérir son bankai et tremblait encore presque 140 ans après.

Une fois à l'extérieur du domaine, il ralentit le pas, afin de garder un air digne, mais marchait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Cependait, plus il s'approchait de la 4° Division, plus son pas se faisait lent. Arrivé à quelques mètres de celle-ci, il s'arrêta complètement.

Il était tôt et il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il pouvait retourner sur ses pas et prendre la direction de son bureau de Capitaine sans que personne ne le voie renoncer. Malgré la voix de son zanpakutô qui lui prommettait un sort affreux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux, plus encore depuis la mort d'Hisana, et il appréhendait d'y voir l'homme qu'il aimait, allongé sur des draps immaculés, le corps relié à d'étranges machines le maintenant en vie.

_Alors qu'attendez-vous Cap'taine Kuchiki? Ce n'est pas en restant planté là que vous changerez grand chose.

Le brun se tourna vers le sourire malicieux de Gin Ichimaru. Celui-ci avait eu un rôle au moins aussi décisif que celui d'Ichigo en espionnant Aizen au péril de sa vie, qu'il avait d'ailleurs faillit perdre, mais la plupart des gens continuait à voir en lui le salaud de service et préférait éviter d'avoir affaire à lui. Mais pas le Kuchiki, avec qui il était même devenu ami. Celui-ci comprenait qu'il fallait contrer Aizen et le faire depuis l'intérieur était la meilleure tactique. Sur ce coup-là, le Capitaine Général avait bien joué, personne n'aurait pensé qu'Ichimaru, avec son air effrayant et sournois, ne fut qu'un espion, et non un traître. Depuis son rétablissement, Ichimaru avait changé et, même s'il avait du mal à se départir de sa carapace de vil serpent, son entourage le trouvait plus doux et plus heureux. Il avait même demandé le Vice-capitaine Matsumoto en mariage et les fiançailles se déroulaient dans trois jours, aussi l'avait-elle suivit ce jour-là.

_Kuchiki-taichô? Que faites-vous là? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas vous approcher de la 4° Division. Le Capitaine Abarai le hurlait si fort hier qu'on l'entendait même depuis mon bureau.

_Je...Je suis venu voir Kurosaki...Enfin, je crois... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

_Allons Byakuya, tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dis? Tu n'as pas à hésiter, fais quelque chose!conseilla l'argenté.

La blonde était trop stupéfaite pour commenter. Elle avait vraiment entendu Byakuya Kuchiki bégayer? C'était tellement improbable qu'elle se pinça pour savoir si elle ne rêvait pas. Pourquoi le Mister Freeze nationnal **(miam!)**, encore plus froid que le bankai de Toshirô, voulait si peu entrer dans l'hôpital au point qu'il en oubliait de cacher ses émotions?

Elle savait par Gin que le noble évitait le plus possible ces locaux depuis la mort de sa femme, mais jamais il n'avait précisé que c'était _à ce point-là_!A moins que ce ne soit pas entrer dans l'établissement qui le répugne, mais aller voir Ichigo? Dans ce cas, pourquoi?

Même un aveugle aurait remarqué à quel point ces deux là s'appréciaient, et c'était étrange que le Capitaine de la 6° Division ne vienne pas le voir.

_Je... Je pense que je vais passer le voir vite fait avant de reprendre mon travail. déclara enfin le brun.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé Byakuya?

_Toi, et les autres aussi. Je suis persudé que tu m'aurais fait la même morale qu'eux si j'étais retourné sur mes pas, les piques sournoises en plus. Je te pense même capable de m'y emmener de force...

L'autre Capitaine se contenta d'agrandir son sourire sans répondre à la remarque.

_Et puis, mon zanpakutô ne me lâche pas non plus...entendit-il.

_Eh bien, nous monterons avec toi. Nous étions venu annoncer nos fiançailles à la belle au bois dormant, mais, la journée, il faut batailler ferme pour faire trois pas, alors on profite du fait que ma Division soit proche pour le lui dire.

_Je vois, repondit simplement l'autre.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la 4° Division qui se présentait comme la salle d'acceuil de n'importe quel hôpital. Contrairement à la plupart des Divisions, la 4° disposait des progrès technologiques terrestres afin de pouvoir soigner les Shinigamis de manière efficace. Ici, sorts de kidô et médecine moderne se cotoyaient et se rejoignaient pour le bien de tous.

Mais l'atmosphère aseptisée donnait la nausée au brun. Des flash de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, et à l'image de la lente agonie de Hisana se superposaient celles d'Ichigo. Ses jambes vacillèrent. Sa vision se troubla. Son esprit bascula. Il s'effondra sur le sol, sans que qui que ce soit n'ait pu faire un geste pour le retenir.

Rangiku se précipita pour informer les infirmières tandis que son amant prenait Byakuya dans ses bras. On lui demanda de déposer le malade sur un lit en attendant Unohana, qui soignait personnellement ses pairs. Lorsque la femme arriva, elle interrogea les deux fillancés:

_Que c'est-il passé?

_Chais pas, répondit l'argenté en haussant les épaules, L'est entré pour venir voir Kurosaki -enfin!- et une fois dedans, i' s'est effrondré.

Le noble était crispé, la sueur recouvrait son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient laissant passer sa respiration erratique, ses yeux étaient vitreux et s'agitaient rapidement dans ses orbites, son corps était secoué de tremblements.

La femme Capitaine se précipita vers lui pour éviter la crise grave et le calma en lançant un sort de kidô. Mais, même si la plupart des symptômes cessèrent, le Kuchiki continua à verser ses larmes, le corps tendu par on ne savait quelle angoisse, murmurant des paroles inaudibles ou presque.

_Que dit-il? interrogea la Vice-capitaine.

La brune se pencha vers son patient, et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait, ses yeux s'arrondissaient de surprise.

Elle comprenait mieux le refut de son collègue de rendre visite au jeune héros, même si elle ne l'acceptait pas totalement. Elle soupira.

Byakuya devrait apprendre à exprimer ses sentiments, s'il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans des situations inextricable dorénavant. Se tournant vers les deux autres, elle les mis dans la confidence.

Etrangement, aucun des trois ne révéla jamais ce qui c'était dit ce jour-là, pas même Matsumoto ivre morte.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Haha! Vous vous posez des questions, hein?

Oui, cette fic a une suite, comme je l'ai dit, c'est TS .

Oui, je suis sadique pour couper là.

Oui, j'ai pété un cable pendant le tournage et les notes sont là pour le prouver.

Oui, mon lemon est le premier et je maîtrise mal ce genre de scènes.

Oui, je veux des reviews, plein de reviews, toutes les reviews!!!!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**(1) Il semblerait que les rares personnes aux courant soient celles épargnées par le propriétaire de Senbonzakura.**

**Byakuya :_ Il semblerait que tu aies envie de tout débaler sur le net.**

**Nat-kun :_ Il semblerait que oui...**

**Byakuya ( froid ) :_ Dans ce cas il me semble qu'il vas t'arriver un très regretable accident...*sort Senbonzakura***

**Nat-kun ( confiant ) :_ Quant à moi, il me semble que ce ne soit pas si sûr. *prends son arme fatale***

**Byakuya ( inquiet ) :_ Tu ne ferais pas ça **_**à moi**_**!?**

**Nat-kun ( un sourir sadique aux lèvre ) :_ Je vais me gêner... *amorce un mouvement du poignet***

**Byakuya ( paniqué ) :_ C'est... C'est bon, je... je rennonce à t'empêcher de débaler ma vie, mais ne fais pas **_**ça**_**!**

**Nat-kun ( tout content ) :_ Merciiii!!! Signe ici, ici et... ici! Voilà, le contrat est bon! *sifflote***

**Byakuya ( en sueur ) :_ Tu... Tu peux ranger **_**ça**_** maintenant ...?**

**Nat-kun :_ Oh!? Bien sûr! *range le sénario***

**(2)Cette expression est utilisée ici faute de mieux. Etant une âme défunte, un shinigami ou un vizard est par définition déjà mort. Ca ne les empêche pas de mourir.**

**Grimmjow :_ Et le hollows?**

**Nat-kun ( surpris ) :_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? T'es pas encore dans l'histoire que je sache!**

**Grimmjow :_C'est parce que je suis un des chouchous de l'auteur, que je suis venu en avance... Et les hollows?**

**Nat-kun :_ C'est vrai que je t'adore!**

**Grimmjow :_ Et les hollows?**

**Nat-kun ( en colère d'être ignoré ) :_ Mais tu me fais chier avec tes hollows! T'as qu'à relire le bouquin!**

**Grimmjow :_ Ch'ais pas lire... Et les hollows?**

**Nat-kun ( furieux ) :_ Tu te fous de ma gueule là?**

**Grimmjow :_ Oui, et les hollows?**

**Nat-kun :_ Zen, restons zen... Ecoutes bien parce que je le dirais pas deux fois, chouchou ou pas! Les hollows, adjuchas, espadas et autres arrancars, sont comme les "plus" lorsqu'on les tues avec un zanpakutô, ils vont à la Soul Society, ou en enfer, ça dépend, si c'est autre chose qui les fait crever, je sais pas, c'est pas moi l'auteur de la série!**

**Grimmjow :_ Woh, l'autre! I' sert à rien!**

**Nat-kun ( mieleux ) :_ Dis-moi, Grimmy-chéri, t'as parlé avec Byakuya?**

**Grimmjow ( soudainement inquiet ) :_ Nan, pourquoi?**

**Nat-kun ( tout sourire ) :_ Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui attend les persos rebels?**

**Grimmjow :_ Euh... Je crois que mon Capitaine m'appelle! *file en courant***

**(3)Respectivement tante et oncle du garçon et petits soeur et frère de Isshin Kurosaki.**

**Ichigo ( sceptique ) :_ Pardon?**

**Nat-kun ( sur les nerfs ) :_ Des réclamations?**

**Ichigo :_ Nan, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas un petit problème d'âge?**

**Nat-kun ( bien ennuyé ) :_ ...**

**Ichigo :_ ...**

**Nat-kun ( agacé ) :_ ...**

**Ichigo :_ ...**

**Nat-kun ( très agacé ) :_ Dis-moi, t'es pas censé être dans coma toi?**

**Ichigo :_ Euh...**

**Nat-kun ( très très agacé ) :_ Eh bien?**

**Ichigo :_ J'y retourne! *se sauve à tout allure***

**(4) Ichigo :_ Re-pardon?**

**Nat-kun :_ Nan mais vous allez pas nous emmerder quand y'a pas de remarque à faire non plus? Tu m'étonnes qu'après je mette sept plombes à boucler mes chapitres!**

**Ichigo ( d'aussi bonne humeur ) :_ Parce que le fait que mon mari ne se soucie pas de moi en deux moi de coma, tu trouves que ça ne nécéssite aucune remarque?**

**Nat-kun :_ Réponds-moi franchement: tu as appris à lire avec Grimmjow, hein? Parce que le verbe "sembler", je l'ai bien écrit dans cette phrase. Alors, tu retournes te coucher dans ton lit d'hôpital, tu retombe dans le coma et tu suis le reste l'histoire en silence!**

**Ichigo ( confus ) :_ Pardon chef...**

**(5)Comme quoi, les miracles existent...**

**Ulquiorra ( aussi expresif que les murs de ma chambre, et encore ) :_ Je proteste.**

**Nat-kun :_ Quoi, **_**encore**_**?**

**Ulquiorra :_ Je proteste.**

**Nat-kun :_ Mais encore? Ma remarque n'est en rien sujette à des contestations, alors quoi?**

**Ulquiorra :_ La remarque en elle même est pertinente, mais je proteste.**

**Nat-kun ( veine bleue palpitante au front ) :_ Nan mais Aizen vous fait bouffer des magnétos, pour que vous répétiez toujours les mêmes choses? Si c'est pas la remarque qui te gêne, c'est quoi?**

**Ulquiorra :_ C'est ce qu'elle annote qui me gêne.**

**Nat-kun :_ Mais tu veux que je te menace de te faire uke de Nnoitora ET de Mayuri pour que tu deviennes plus prolixe ou quoi?**

**Ulquiorra :_ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas prolixe veut dire bavard, et ce qui me gêne c'est que tu oses dire que j'ai haussé la voix sur quelqu'un de mon propre chef en présence de témoins, alors que ça colle pas avec mon image. Et, non, les menaces ne me feront pas parler plus.**

**Nat-kun ( qui a retrouvé le sourire ) :_ La preuve que si!**

**Ulquiorra :_ ... *mode No Comment ON***

**(6)J'avoue que, sur ce coup-là, j'ai un peu divagué...**

**Byakuya :_ Dis plutôt que tu as fumé toute la moquette et le parquet avec!**

**Nat-kun :_ Je suis outré! J'en ai laissé dans le salon et dans ma chambre!**

**Byakuya :_ ...**

**Renji :_ ...**

**Les autres acteurs :_ ...**

**Les perchistes :_ ...**

**Les cameramens :_ ...**

***Tout le monde observe l'auteur les yeux ronds***

**Nat-kun :_ Bah quoi?**

**(7)Voici Senbonzakura telle que je la vois, décrite avec mes mots, donc pas tout à fait comme je la vois.**

**Sakura :_ Ce n'est pas vraiment clair... Enfin, on a compris que ta description n'est pas fidèle à ta pensée car celle-ci est trop détaillée et que tu n'as pas le vocabulaire nécéssaire pour la retranscrire...**

**Nat-kun ( soupirant de soulagement ) :_ Ah bah, enfin quelqu'un qui me parle! Même si c'est pour expliquer mon charabia. J'aime pas qu'on explique mon charabia. Parce que sinon, à quoi ça sert de faire du charabia? A rien, et tout les gens qui font du charabia, ils se retrouvent avec des gens qui expliquent leurs charabia profond et tout le monde se met à comprendre ce qu'ils disent...**

**Sakura ( à part ) :_ Finalement, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire, la moquette n'est pas passée apparemment... *se barre discrétos***

**Nat-kun :_ ... c'est pour ça que le charabia doit rester inexpliqué et que les... Eh... Mais... Sakura, t'en va pas, la scène n'a même pas commencé!**

**(8)Bien sûr, il s'agit d'une jeunesse paradoxale vu qu'il a 750 ans, au mieux...**

**Byakuya :_ L'auteur a pété les plombs...**

**Nat-kun :_ Pas grave, les plombs ça se répare vite fait!**

**Byakuya :_ Rectification: c'est toute la centrale nucléaire qui a sauté, un nuage radioactif a envahi son crâne et s'ils ne sont pas morts radiés, les réparateurs devront attendre quelques millénaires avant de pouvoir effectuer les réparations nécéssaires.**

**Nat-kun ( posant une main sur le front du noble, l'autre sur le sien ) :_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre?**

**(9)Les torii sont les arches de bois que l'on trouve sur les chemins menant aux temples.**

**Nat-kun :_ La scène qui suit est mon premier lemon, alors ne jugez pas vraiment la qualité de l'écriture. Dites-vous juste qu'ils couchent ensemble de manière plus qu'érotique.**

**Byakuya ( intrigué ) :_ Mais à **_**qui**_** tu parles?**

**Nat-kun :_ Ben, aux lecteurs pardi!**

**Byakuya :_ Parce que tu penses qu'il en existe, des gens assez fous pour lire tes divagations?**

**Nat-kun :_ Ben, à quoi ça servirait sinon?**

**Byakuya :_ A digérer la moquette?**

**Nat-kun ( surpris ) :_ Quelle moquette?**

**Byakuya ( énervé ) :_ Celle que tu as fumé!**

**Nat-kun :_ ... **

**Byakuya :_ ...**

**Nat-kun :_ ... **

**Byakuya :_ ...**

**Nat-kun :_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre?**


	4. Head Hittin'

**Fanfiction Bleach_A La Place De Tite Kubo**

**Chapitre Troisième: **"Head Hittin'"

**Rating du Chapitre:** K+

**Résumé:** Les débuts de la romance Byakuya/Ichigo

**Note:** C'est la suite du précédent chapitre.

Ici, je me tappe un délire total avec un perso OC, mais rassurez-vous ça ne dure pas jusqu'à la fin.

**En gras, ce sont, encore une fois, les quelques notes -utiles ou pas, intelligentes ou non (mais oui, bien sûr...)-, elles mêmes, encore une fois, commentées par les persos complètement dingues. Encore...**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le brun reptrit conscience dans une salle entièrement blanche qui n'était pas sa chambre. Il se demanda quelques instants, confus, où il se trouvait, avant que son malaise ne lui revienne en mémoire. Gêné, il descendit du lit et sortit de la pièce.

Personne dans le couloir, mais il entendait la rumeur des visiteurs quotidiens de celui qu'il aimait. Il se dirigea vers la source de se raffut en se disant qu'un hôpital était censé être calme.

Arrivé au palier de l'étage, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la foule dense qui y était compressée, deux files de sens contraire qui montait ou descendait les marches, bordées par de malheureux membres de la 4° Division, chargés d'empêcher ce véritable troupeau de déborder dans les étages.

Lorsqu'il tappota sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux pour lui demander où se trouvait le Capitaine Unohana, on le rembara sèchement et lui ordonna de rentrer bien sagement dans sa chambre en attendant les infirmières.

_Pardon?

Devant le ton polaire de son interlocuteur, le Shinigami se retourna, agacé, pour réitérer son ordre et dire ce qu'il pensait de ce gêneur mal poli. Mais, avisant le Capitaine de la 6° Division, il se ravisa et se pencha dans une profonde révérence, tout en se répendant en excuses. Il demanda ensuite à ses collègues de faire sans lui quelques instants, le temps pour lui d'accéder à la demande du noble.

Sortant une carte de sa poche et la glissant dans une fente dans le mur, il fit apparaître un ascenseur qui les déposa au dernier étage. Ici, la foule était plus clairsemée, filtrée par deux membres de la 11° qui jouaient les videurs.

_Le Capitaine se trouve dans la chambre de Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-taichô, déclara son guide. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous abandonner ici, mais il faut que je retourne aider mes camarades à contenir tout ces curieux.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois puis retourna dans la cabine. Byakuya inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il attendit sur le côté que les précédents visiteurs en sortent, avant de passer devant une vielle femme qui lui hurla d'attendre son tour, Capitaine ou non, noble ou pas!

Vêtue d'un immonde kimono fushia avec un obi jaune vif et des cheuveux gris-vert comme de la morve ou de la moisissure, elle arborait un sac orange en croco teint avec écrit au feutre indélébile rouge "Mémé Simone" des deux côtés et un maquillage égal aux plus grandes toiles, du moins en quantité de peinture. Il se demanda si la femme n'était pas un peu dérangée.

Comme elle continuait ses gérémiades, il la gratifia d'un regard à se chauffer au zéro absolu, et la mégère referma son caquet en maugréant des insanités. Il franchit le seuil sans s'en préoccuper.

Retsu ne parru pas surprise de le voir et il en conclu qu'elle avait du voir Ichimaru. La femme l'invita à s'approcher du lit près d'elle, mais, malgré sa détermination, encore une fois, il hésita. Son alter-égo ne le pressa pas et il l'en remercia. Finalement, il lui demanda si elle pouvait le laisser seul avec le roux. Hochant la tête, le médecin sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte dérière elle.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le brun avança jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit. Là, il regarda enfin celui qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il était là, allongé, comme endormi, sous des couvetures blanches, le visage impassible et si pâle que, sans le soulèvement de sa poitrine, on aurait pu le croire mort.

Son froncement des sourcils avait presque disparu et ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées. Au millieu de son bras au bronzage décoloré éclosait l'épine d'une perfusion, reliée à un compte gouttes aux allures de compte à rebours.

D'autres machines évoquèrent la même image dans son esprit, comme celle dont le bip-bip éreintant marquait les battements du coeur du jeune homme.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était là! Si beau et si seul! C'était si triste, cette insensibilité cadavérique, ce silence de marbre, qu'il eût des regrets. Il ne sut pas s'il regrettait d'être venu ou de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, mais le sentiment le submergea.

Et, s'agennouillant au sol, la tête sur les draps immaculés aux airs de linceul, malgré sa vaine tentative pour ne pas le faire, il se mit à pleurer. Dans ses sanglots, il ne pronnonçait qu'un mot, un seul, qu'il répétait comme une prière:

_Ichigo...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lorsque ses larmes furent taries, il se releva, les yeux rougis, le coeur en miettes et le désespoir ancré dans la poitrine. Observant un dernière fois le roux, il carressa les contours de son visage, les lignes de ses veines sur son bras, ses doux cheuveux cuivrés, ses lèvres vermeil. Serrant sa main inanimée dans la sienne, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Les lèvres contre les siennes avaient la froideur de sa tristesse et l'amertume de ses nouvelles larmes qui coulèrent sur le visage du vizard. Il ouvrit la porte et appella Unohana pour le prévenir qu'il partait. Mais lorsque la femme entra dans la pièce, il se figea.

_Byakuya...

La voix était faible, certe, mais il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se retourna lentement pour voir Ichigo tendre son bras perfusé vers lui et l'entendre murmurer à nouveau son nom.

_Byakuya... Ne me laisses pas, restes... Restes avec moi... Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... S'il te plaît, ne... Ne m'abandonnes pas...

Ses yeux, emplis de larmes, ne voyait que le noble en face de lui et ignoraient la douce Capitaine. Seul comptait le brun qu'il suppliait du regard. Celui-ci retourna sur ses pas et, dépassant la femme, attrappa la main tendue vers lui. Le sourire béat que le jeune Shingami lui fit lorsqu'il saisit cette main accéléra les battements de son coeur ainsi que sa respiration, rosit délicatemment ses joues.

Quand l'autre voulu se redresser, il tenta en vain de l'arrêter, mais céda devant son caractère borné. Mais il ne fit pas que se redresser. Emergeant du lit, il s'effondra dans les bras du Kuchiki et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres brûlantes de bonheur, sucrée comme l'amour, se carressèrent quelques secondes, avant que le brun ne rompe le baiser, gêné et rougissant.

_Je... Je... Hum... Désolé, vraiment, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris... Je...

Il fut coupé par un doigt délicat qui se posa sur sa bouche. Redressant le visage, ses yeux d'obsidienne croisèrent un regard ambre débordant de tendresse qui le surpris. Est-ce que...? Etait-ce possible? Il plongea à nouveau dans ce regard au point qu'il eu l'impression de s'en approcher.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre conscience de la réalité, il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Son vis-à-vis laissa la langue conquérante s'introduire dans sa bouche et serra l'autre dans ses bras aussi fort que son coma lui permettait.

L'autre Capitaine n'était pas en reste, et ses mains, posées sur les reins d'Ichigo, plaquaient ses hanches contre les siennes de manière à soulever le héros du sol. Suspendu au cou de son amant, celui-ci s'en moquait, trop heureux de voir son amour partagé.

Leurs réjouissances furent cependant interropues par le racclement de gorge discret du médecin. Oubliée des deux hommes, elle n'avait pas osé les couper dans leur élan d'affection. Ils se séparèrent à regret et confus, dans un petit bruit que fit Kurosaki quand il retomba à terre, embarrassés de s'être emportés ainsi.

Ils restèrent malgré tout proche l'un de l'autre, le malade ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

_Vous ne vous opposez pas à un petit examen?

Ils nièrent d'un mouvement de la tête et la femme fit signe au héros de s'asseoir sur son lit le temps qu'elle fasse ses observations. Elle le questionna égallement pour avoir quelques précisions sur son état.

Il semblait que, malgré un léger affaiblissement dû à l'alimentation par tube et une perte de tonus musculaire causée par le manque d'activité physique, le vizard était en pleine forme. Vizard qui reçu dès la fin de l'examen, une visite de son hollow visiblement furieux mais profondément rassuré.

_Au prochain coup comme ça, je prends possession de ce corps et je fais TOUT et N'IMPORTE QUOI avec! C'est clair, roi indigne? Alors Ichigo, tu n'as vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas intérêt à filer à l'anglaise une nouvelle fois! Tu es prévenu! Compris?

_Sir! Yes, Sir! ironnisa son Shinigami.

Au même instant, on frappait précipitamment à la porte et Hanatarô entra, affolé.

_Capitaine, y'a une vieille folle à l'entrée habillée bizarrement qui exige de pouvoir entrer. Elle dit que Kuchiki-taichô prend trop de temps et qu'elle risque de s'en plaindre au Capitaine Général Yamamoto.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'ancêtre qu'il avait doublé et se promit de faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser d'elle.

_S'il vous plaît Taichô, occupez-vous d'elle! supplia le soigneur. Elle fait même peur aux membres de la 11° Division!

Il se tut lorsqu'il remarqua son ami dans les bras du noble, les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire béat aux lèvres et l'air en parfaite santé.

_Kurosaki-san? Vous êtes réveillé?

_Je crois, oui... Enfin, il faut demander aux autres, je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai l'impression de rêver, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ce qui lui valu un coup dérière la tête de la part de Hichigo, qui le grattifia au passage "d'imbécile shooté aux calmants" **(10)** .

_Hanatarô, pourrais-tu dire à Isane de prévenir un maximum de personnes possible du réveil de notre jeune héros? Je pense que toute Soul Society pourra enfin se réjouir de la fin de la guerre. Comme ses amis voudrons le revoir, je suis au regret de devoir demander aux non-membres des Divisions de la Cour de ne plus venir à l'hôpital durant la semaine qui suit. Bien sûr, les visites pourrons reprendre ensuite.

_Haï,Taichô.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Son subordonné sortit pour accomplir ses ordres, tandis que le "héros" s'interrogeait.

_Les visites?

_Eh, mais c'est que tu es devenu très célèbre pour avoir butté _Aizen-sama_, _Magesté_! Pas une personne ne t'admire pas! Ca fait deux mois que tu pionces et ça ne désemplit pas! Y'en a même qui reviennent! C'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des chiens de gardes devant ta porte! Toutes les stars ont des fans hystériques et obsessionnels, prêts à tout pour assouvir leurs délires fannatiques les associants à leur idole...

_Dites-moi qu'il me baratinne là... Non? Wow! Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est... Wow ! Stupéfiant! Et même des dingues?

_Ouaip! Comme la vieille qui fait flipper tes molosses -là!

Comme pour confirmer les dires du hollow la voix éraillée de la mégère se fit entendre depuis le couloir. Elle hurlait qu'elle devait voir à tout prix le roux, surtout que maintenant qu'il était réveillé grâce à elle, il lui devait bien ça!

Et que le Capitaine brun et snob qui l'avait doublé, suppôt des hollows, était un démon venir pervertir la pureté du héros qu'elle devait exorciser. Le dit "héros pur" lança un regard au suppôt des hollows:

_C'est vrai? Tu es venu me pervertir, ô sublime inccube serviteur du mal?

_A toi de voir, héros magnifique à la pureté immaculée...

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, passionément, avec un érotisme frisant l'indécence. Au même moment, la sorcière força la porte et entra dans la chambre. Contemplant la scène, elle sauta en conclusions:

_Haha! Je le savais! JE LE SAVAIS!!! fit-elle triomphante. Ce petit freuluquet attente à l'honneur de notre sauveur en forniquant avec lui, et en créant un double-hollow affreusement laid! Il a même réussi à corompre le Capitaine de la 4° Division, la chienne n'est plus ce qu'elle était! Mais moi, Mémé Simone, je vais vous sauver! Vous sauveeeeer!!! SAUVEEEEER!!!

_Désolés, s'excusèrent les deux gardiens en l'attrappant par le col, elle nous a attaqué à coup de sac et on osait pas répliquer sur une petite vieille...

_Lâchez-moi, macaques puants! Rustres! Me traiter de vieille alors que je n'ai que 4232 ans! Comment osez-vous! Rentrez bouffer vos bananes, primates! Primaaaaaates!!! PrimaaaAAAAaaates!!! !!!

A force de les frapper avec son sac, elle fit fuir les deux gaillards. Consternés par la situation, les deux amants se lâchèrent pour observer la scène incroyable qui se jouait devant eux.

_T'as entendu Magesté? Elle a dit que j'étais affreusement laid! Alors qu'elle pourrait repeindre toute la 1° Division rien qu'avec la quantité de maquillage qu'elle porte sur son visage! C'est vexant!

_Mais c'est qu'elle parle, cette abomination !!! remarqua le pot de peinture. Arrière, arrière, engeance du mal! Ne m'insulte pas cadavre enfariné! Arrière! Arrièèèèèèèèèèèèère!!! Cadaaaaaaavre!!! Immondice à la voix de racloiiiiiiir! Insulte à mes oreilles!!! Disaparîîîîîîîîîît!!!

Sur ces mots, elle lança sur lui une fiole de verre qui lui éclata à la figure sans le blesser.

_Eh, mais c'est que ça pue ce truc! Mais... Mais... Mais! CA ATTAQUE MES FRINGUES!

_Buvez ça, seigneur Kurosaki, pour effacer la souillure du démon, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une fiole identique à la première, remplie d'un liquide couleur résine.

_Ne boit pas ça Ichigo, tu vas te tuer! hurla Shiro en se précipitant à l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la solution acide. Ce truc est plus dangeureux qu'Aizen, Kenpachi et un meutte d'arrancars sanguinaires réunis! **(11)**

_Il est vrai que cette boisson ne semble pas accréditée médicalement...intervint la soigneuse. Quant à son efficacité, la réaction de Shiro-kun semble parler...

_Vous reconnaissez votre faiblesse devant quelque chose d'aussi saint! Le cadavre s'est enfui! HE HE HE HEEE!!! Moooooonstres! Montrez votre vrai visaaage!

Elle les désigna d'un doigt accusateur, les yeux exorbités, le corps tremblant d'excitation, une expression de folie pure peinte -il n'y avait d'autre mot- sur le visage, en faisant tourner son sac au dessus de ses cheuveux hérissés sur sa tête.

_ Toi, catin à la cheuvelure cabalistique! Toi, démon forniqueur! Vous allez crever!!! CREUVEEEER!!!

Son fardeau fit un vol plané, avant d'atterir lourdement contre la tête d'Unohana, qui fut assomée sur le champ. Les témoins trouvèrent la scène d'un Capitaine assomé par un sac de mémé hideux complètement absurde. Mais, cela n'empêcha pas le fait que ce se soit passé.

_Capitaine!

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cette vermine, Kurosaki-sama! Ces nuisibles, ces pervers dépravés aux moeurs légères, je vais les effacer, les effaceeeeeeeeeeeer!!!

_Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire qu'un peu de sensualité avec la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde après qu'elle ait faillit mourir fait de quelqu'un un pervers, il existe des limites à la bêtise... intervint le Capitaine survivant.

_ Bâtard dégénéré! Moi, je suis encore vierge! Et c'est pour ça que ma potion te fait si peur! Haha! Tu ne me tromperas pas engeance du démon! Je sais que l'urine d'une vierge seule peut te réduire à néant!!! **(12)** YAHA HA HA YAHA HAAAAA YAHAAAA HA YAHAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA!!!

_Mais elle est folle! dit le roux effrayé. Byakuya, fait quelque chose!

_Kurosaki-sama, dissipez l'illusion crée par ce porc congelé! Buvez ma potion! Le sort lancé par ce frigidaire embulant sera levé! le pressa-t-elle en lui tendant la fiole. J'y ais personnellement veillé! Allez buveeeeeez!

_Byakuya...

_Madame, calmez-vous je vous prie...

_Mais buvez je vous dit!

_Byakuya!

_Tempérez-vous ou je devrais sévir!

_Rien qu'un petit verre, pour me faire PLAISIIIIIIR!!!

_BYAKUYA!!!

_Vous ne me laissez pas le choix...

Pointant le doigt sur la folle, il dit:

_Voie de liaison 99.2, "Bankin".

Celle-ci fut attachée et baillonnée par le sort. Au même instant, bien que trop tard, débarqua la cavalerie, soit Nell, Grimmjow, Renji, Urahara, Gin, Rangiku, ainsi que Isane, Hanatarô et les deux membres de la 11° Division qui les avaient prévenus.

Immédiatement, Kotetsu se précipita sur son chef évanouie et les deux primates sur le sac vagissant, estampillé "Mémé Simone".

Retsu fut allongée dans le lit de la chambre annexe, tandis que l'hystérique partait pour la prison, bien que ses livreurs hésitent à la confier aux scientifiques de Soul Society, rien que pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son crâne de démente.

Ils y renoncèrent en pensant qu'avec un peu de malchance, ces dingues pourraient l'engager dans leur Division. **(13)**

_Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? demanda le bleuté. D'abord l'aut' Vice-Capitaine nous prévient qu'Ichigo c'est réveillé, ensuite le p'tit gars Hanata et nuls de la 11° disent qu'une folle le harcèle... Alors, c'est quoi ce bordel?

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hichigo pour réapparaître.

_Mais elle est malade celle-là!

_...

_Quoi?

_Non, rien, c'est juste que personne n'a l'habitude de te voir dans ce genre de tenues habituellement... Le rose te va très bien au teint. **(14)**

_Oh ça va! Sa fiole était pire qu'une grenade aveuglante remplie d'acide! Elle vous a dit ce qu'il y avait dedans?

Les deux amants se regardèrent. Puis, ils lui lancèrent un regard emplit de pitié. Le blanc capta les pensées de son roi et, à la surprise de tous, qui pensaient cela impossible, pâlit.

_No... Non... Quand même pas... C'est pas vrai...

_Beeeen...

_Une douche! Je veux une douche! Et deux flacons de shampooing! Non, trois! Non, donnez-m'en cinq! Plutôt sept! Enfin, apportez-moi tous ceux que vous trouverez! beugla-t-il en se ruant une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur de la pièce. Alors là, la vieille, je la retient! Question voix démente et côté flippant, cette folle me bat à plate couture et elle m'insulte. Sa tronche est une vrai pub pour cosmétiques, elle se trimbale avec tout les stock d'une parfumerie, et elle m'insulte. Ca encore, ça peut aller, mais _ça_? Elle va regretter, je vais la...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Son départ ammena un silence pesant sur la pièce.

Le roux ne savait pas quoi dire après ce qui lui semblait une éternité d'absence, son chéri ne savait pas quoi dire, obnubilé par la scène qui venait de se passer et le fait, incroyable, que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Quant aux autres, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire entre commenter le passage du hollow, l'épisode de la vieille mégère ou interroger les deux autres sur ce qu'ils faisaient main dans la main, _l'un sur les genoux de l'autre! _

Finalement ce fut Grimmjow et son vocabulaire légendairement soutenu qui se décidèrent à briser le silence:

_Ichi', Bya', dites-moi: qu'est-ce que vous foutez assis comme ça?

Le brun eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils pour l'appellation honteusement familière, avant de se rendre compte de la position plutôt emarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se demandait comment annoncer la situation avec tact et sans rougir, quand Ichigo lui épargna cette tâche:

_Ca se voit pas? L'aut' folle est venue alors qu'on s'embrassait!

Le noble soupira en pensant que cette approche avait au moins l'avantage d'être claire, nette et précise. Les autres "Shinigamis", par contre, n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. On leur faisait une blague pour fêter le réveil de leur ami, hein?

Ils s'attendaient à ce que le Capitaine Frigide nie à tout instant la déclaration, et se mette à réprimender le Capitaine Débile pour avoir un humour à la hauteur de son surnom.

Mais non, le visage de marbre du Kuchiki ne cilla pas, si ce n'est la rougeur soudaine de ses joues pâles et le léger mouvement de la tête pour ne pas les regarder en face...

Ils entendirent distinctement le rire de Urahara caché dérière son éventail. Le vendeur prit la parole, ammusé:

_Hoho, c'est vrai, Byaku-chan?

_Ne m'appellez pas Byaku-chan! sermonna le brun. Et, oui, c'est vrai, Kurosaki et moi sommes ensemble.

_J'y crois pas! lâcha Grimmjow. Vous vous foutez d'notre gueule, hein?

_Qu'est-ce tu crois Grimm? Que Byakuya m'a mit sur ses genoux juste pour faire une blague? Tu penses vraiment qu'il ferait ça?

_Euh...

_Grimmjow, regarde-les, il est évident qu'ils s'aiment! intervint Nelliel. C'est si beau! Si migon! Si adorable!

Le bleuté ne pu contenir une grimace qui traduisait ses sentiments de dégout par rapport à l'amour. Mais il devait admettre que les deux hommes avaient l'air très liés. Assez, au moins, pour ne cesser de se regarder mielleusement à la dérobée. Il marmonna quelque chose comme "Des conneries tout ça!" avant de s'admettre vaincu.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Trois jours après que Ichigo ait reprit conscience et il avait reçu la visite de tous les Shinigamis qu'il connaissait, ainsi que des Arrancars et les humains.

Son père lui avait asséné un coup de pied sauté avant de se faire rappeller à l'ordre par le Capitaine Unohana, finallement réanimée, sous l'oeuil blasé de Karin.

Yuzu lui avait apporté un panier repas pour un régiment qu'il avait fini avec Kon, qui s'y était caché, et Orihime, qui avait profité de la profusion d'aliments pour tester ses mélanges bizarres, pour le plus grand plaisir de la peluche.

Chad était venu le saluer avec Shibata et Uryû lui avait apporté une montagne de papiers, qu'il désigna sadiquement comme ses cours manqués avant de repartir avec Nemu, encore ébranlée par le décès de son père.

Yachiru avait tenté de le noyer sous des sucreries et Kenpachi sous ses paroles combatives. Renji l'avait remercié pour lui avoir fait gagné le rang de Capitaine de la 9° Division, Rangiku et Gin lui avaient annoncé leur mariage prochain, qu'ils avaient ajourné pour qu'il soit leur garçon d'honneur.

Il avait rencontré Ukitake au détour d'un couloir avant qu'il ne s'effondre, toussant et ravi, dans les bras du Capitaine Unohana.

Byakuya avait viré Juushiro avec Senbonzakura quand il l'avait surpris forçant l'ex-Shinigami-remplaçant à boire une bouteille d'alcool "pour fêter son réveil".

Il avait apperçu Hallibel attendant Urahara et Ulquiorra avait fait semblant de rien lorsqu'il l'avait ouvertement suspecté d'être avec Orihime.

Hitsugaya passait tous les jours après une visite dans la chambre d'Hinamori et Yoruichi s'ammenait avec Soi Fon dès que le Kuchiki s'en allait, escortée par au moins deux ou trois cruches de saké.

Bref, le vie avait repris un cour joyeux depuis son rétablissement et personne ne les avait blâmés, lui ou le noble, pour braver les conventions et s'afficher en couple homosexuel de différentes classes.

Rukia lui avait même sauté au cou en le remerciant et en lui promettant des objets collectors de Chappy. Il n'avait pas compris, si ce n'est que l'expression abasourdie de son amant qui montrait que c'était un fait exceptionnel pour la brune de distribuer ses goddies Chappy.

Il était heureux de sa situation et rien ne pouvait ternir son bonheur. Si ce n'est...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Capitaine Kurosaki, veuillez faire un compte rendu de votre situation à vos confrères ici présents, afin que l'on connaisse enfin les raisons de votre coma prolongé, dont personne n'a pu vous sortir.

_Euh...

Sur cette réponse constructive, d'un vocabulaire rare et élaboré, Ichigo avait pris place devant l'assemblée présidée par Yamamoto. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il s'était éveillé et la question qu'il avait souhaité que tout le monde oublie venait de lui être posée.

_Vous savez Soutaïcho, il n'est pas rare que dans ce genre de cas le patient n'ai pas conscience de ce qui lui arrive.

Le roux remercia intérieurement Unohana et se promis de ne plus jamais foutre le bordel quand il serait blessé, dans les limites du possible, du moins. Mais sa chance avait du estimer que son réveil et sa nouvelle relation avec Byakuya était un peu trop en même temps et avait décidé de partir en voyage pour quelques temps.

_Je suis désolé Retsu, mais d'après les dires de Hichigo-san, son esprit même était absent de son corps. Pas en repos, mais absent, donc, Kurosaki-san sait pertinament ce qui lui est arrivé.

Le Capitaine de la 5° Division ne put retenir une grimace et sa main se crispa sur sa cuisse. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère? Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas révéler la vérité. Or, il était un piètre menteur.

Il inspira profondément en se demandant comment formuler un refus poli et acceptable pour l'ancêtre.

_Je sais, du moins je pense savoir, où je -ma conscience- me trouvais. Mais, je suis persuadé que le fait que je vous révèle cette information n'est pas capital en soit, et que je risque d'y perdre beaucoup. Trop, en fait. Et comme, je vous le répète, ces informations ne sont pas vitales...

_Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de l'importance de ces informations! Cela nous permettrait de soigner des gens dans le même cas que vous, et cela n'est pas négligeable! trancha le vieillard.

L'espace d'une longue, trop longue seconde, toutes les personnes présentes purent lire une douleur profonde et une peur incontrôlable sur le visage de l'adolescent.

Ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais affiché lors des combats, quand il avait du constater la mort de certains de ses compagnons, il le laissait transparaître là, et chacun comprenait que ce n'était pas pour suciter la pitié, mais parce que le désespoir qui l'étreignait était tel qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses expressions.

Ils se rendirent aussi, enfin, compte que le jeune homme n'était pas invincible. Cette valeur sûre qu'ils progettaient sur lui l'avait écrasé, forcé à contenir ses vrais émotions, les doutes et les angoisses qui avaient du le submerger lors de ses multiples batailles, le broyant de l'intérieur et créant des blessures dans son coeur, miroir de celles de son corps, sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent, aveuglés par son masque parfait.

Le seul, peut-être, qui n'était pas surpris par cette facette du jeune héros, était l'homme brun assis à côté de lui et qui s'était toujours refusé à surcharger son dos de ses espoirs, sachant lire au travers tous les maquillages sentimentaux, à force de n'avoir cessé de perfectionner le sien.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole après un profond soupir, il avait repris le froncement de sourcils qu'on lui connaissait.

_Très bien, je parlerais. Mais laissez-moi deux minutes avec le Capitaine Kuchiki.

La demande était surprennante, mais, bien qu'un peu sénile, Yamamoto s'était rendu compte que ne pas y accéder monterait contre lui l'ensemble des Shinigamis présents.

Ichigo pris donc son amant à part pour lui parler. L'air mortellement sérieux, d'un ton qui ne céderait d'aucune objection ni interruption, il le fixait intensément du regard tout en parlant.

_Byakuya, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu entendes dans les minutes sache... Sache que je tiens à toi et que tu as toujours eûs cette part de mon coeur depuis ce jour-là sur la colline du Sokyôku.

Si... Si quelque chose te gêne dans ce que je vais dire, n'hésite pas à m'interrompre. Ne me demande pas en quoi cela te conscerne, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

N'oublies-pas, quoi que tu viennes à penser de moi, sur ce que j'ai fait, garde toujours en tête que... Que je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Il savait que ces mots ne devaient pas être utilisés dans le vide, inconsciement. Ils avaient le sens les plus important du monde, trois mots qui étaient à la fois insuffisants et trop pour exprimer le sentiment le plus complexe qui soit. Comme chacun, il n'était ni sûr du moment, ni de l'endroit, mais il avait cruellement conscience que s'il ne le disait pas à ce moment, à cet instant, il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre chance.

Il ne laissa pas à l'autre le loisir de répondre. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut le probable rejet dans quelques minutes qui le poussait. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre répéter ses mots pour le voir fouler les promesses qu'ils impliquaient comme il l'avait d'ores et déjà fait. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Pour celui qu'il laissait, c'était l'écho amer mais tout aussi profond des mots qu'il avait entendu en rêve cinq jour plus tôt. Et ceux qu'on venait de lui donner ne lui permettait que d'envisager le pire.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il ne remit pas à sa place. Il préféra se mettre face au Capitaine Général, visible par tous ses collègues. Et lorsqu'il se vit préciser de donner tous les détails de son sommeil comateux, ce fut un sourire sadique qui illumina son visage, ayant déjà abandonné tout espoir pour son couple.

_Je commencerais par mon combat contre Aizen, déclara-t-il.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Chacune des gouttes lourdes et froides qui me percuttaient glissaient sur mon corps et coulaient jusque dans mon hakama, me gelant jusqu'aux os. Je tremblais. Chacun de mes muscles criait grâce un peu plus fort pour chaque hollow abattu. Adjuchas, espada, vastos lordes, j'avais depuis longtemps perdu le compte des victimes tombées sous ma lame.

Il y avait des dizaines ou des centaines de sbires fantômatiques en face, tandis que moi, à part quelques flèches d'Ichida, les poings de Chad et les fées de Hinoue, je n'avais d'aide que les rares Shinigamis que j'avais réussis à débaucher parce que je les connaissais.

Je distinguais quelques têtes de la onzième, Juuchiro, Kenpachi et Hitsugaya comme capitaines, agrémentés de leurs fukutaïchô, Renji et Rukia, mes meilleurs amis,et parfois je voyais la silhouette élégante de Byakuya Kuchiki, dansant avec son zanpakutô. C'était très peu pour protéger une ville entière des assauts multiples et entretenus d'ennemis puissants.

Le temps passait et je ne saurais voir la fin de ces combats. Nous étions dispersés, seuls face au nombre, dépassés par les événements, si impuissants, mais nous continuions, un coup après l'autre, inlassablement, une mort après l'autre, les minutes s'allongeant en heures interminables, des heures durant.

Pourtant, ce combat tant attendu que chacun m'avait attribué n'avait pas encore eut lieu. Je ne sais par quel miracle je n'avais pas été blessé étant donné le poids de la fatigue qui m'accablait. Quand Sôsuke, cet adversaire désigné est arrivé, frais comme une rose, je combattais depuis huit heures déjà, sans interruption, pause ou repos de ce genre.

Mon cerveau n'avait plus que la commande "attaquer" en option, mon corps suivant, étrangement départit de la douleur, instrument insensible. Mais je n'attaquais pas. Alors que tous s'étaient arrêtés, mon ennemi et moi communiquaient en un regard, décidant sur ce seul regard, que notre combat déterminerait le vainqueur et les vaincus.

Je libérais enfin mon bankai. Avec, vint une vague d'énergie spirituelle que j'avais contenu depuis le début et qui me submergea, me noyant presque, pour me redonner l'aplomb qui me manquait. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, sans que je l'ai appellé, Hichigo m'avait prêté sa force sans condition et pour la première fois, je réussi une hollomorphose complète et maîtrisée.

Moi qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était assimilable à une loque humaine, me sentant comme un amas de chairs torturées contrôlés par un ordre primaire, je suintais une forme exceptionnelle que jamais je n'avais atteinte et qui me donnait la confiance en moi qui me manquait jusqu'alors.

Je vous passerais les détails du combat, je doute que la souffrance psychique d'un tel affrontement vous intéresse, si ce n'est si vous avez envie de développer un instinc paranoïaque prononcé et une insomnie chronique due à des cauchemards qui relèguent vos plus grandes peurs au rangs de paradis tropicaux.

Je passerais également sous silence l'immense joie qui vous prend quand vous tuez un fou sociopathe narcissique et ambitieux sans l'aide de personne.

Je me laissais aller à cette sensation quasi orgasmique, si je puis me permettre l'expression, quand le temps parru s'arrêter. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Les gouttes d'eau autour de moi eurent l'air de ralentir au point que je pouvais les distinguer les unes des autres, le brouhaha environant se mua en un murmure silencieux. Ce ne fut que lorsue j'apperçu le regard horrifié de Byakuya, figé de terreur sur ma poitrine, que je compris que quelque chose clochait. Baissant les yeux, je ne pu que me contenter de fixer du regard la lame qui pointait de mon torse.

J'avais toujours trouvé cela stupide, quand de telles choses étaient mises en scène dans des films. Je pensais: "Quand t'as une épée fichée dans le corps, tu t'en rends compte directement, tu ne te retrouve pas à la regarder bêtement comme le dernier des abrutits!". Pourtant, comme le dernier des abrutits, je ne pouvais que constater ce qui m'était arrivé. Comme le dernier des abrutits, je louchais sur le fin morceau de métal à l'argent souillé par le pourpre de mon sang, me demandant comment il avait pu percer mon sternum sans que je ne le réalise. Comme le dernier des abrutits, je ne réalisais que trop tard que j'étais mort ou en phase de l'être.

Une seconde. Ce fut le temps qui s'écoula. On m'aurait dit des heures, j'aurais trouvé cela plus plausible. Le zanpakutô s'enfonça plus durement dans ma poitrine, par à-coup, jusqu'à ce que la garde ouvragée me griffe le dos. Dans mon oreille, j'entendais le souffle éraillé de mon assaillant, qui commettait-là son ultime méfait. Je sentais sa présence disparaître et, me retournant, le vis lâcher la tsuba de son sabre, un sourire au lèvre, murmurant à mon intention, plein de gratitude, un merci qui ne convenait pas.

Mais si son coup ne m'avait pas achevé, et que je commençais à croire qu'il avait épargné mon coeur à dessein, un de ses fidèles se chargea d'utiliser le katana du mort, encore scellé en moi, pour en finir avec ma vie. Je ne vis pas de qui il s'agissait et, de toute manière, il mourru dans l'instant, émincé par Senbonzakura.

Je ne voyais rien et ne pouvais rien voir, aveuglé par la douleur.

Le tranchant émoussé par le combat et l'os m'avait déchiré le flanc, perforant mon poumon, charcutant mes organes vitaux les uns après les autres, faisant tomber par morceaux mes côtes, lacérant ma peau et mes chairs, les exposant à la brulûre du froid et de la pluie, mêlant mon sang au liquide transparent qui s'insinuait en moi dans des endroits que jamais la lumière du jour n'aurait dû mettre à nu.

J'avais l'impression de me noyer, chaque inspiration relevant de calvaire, mon sang dilué remontait le long de ma gorge, chargé de résidus bruns que je ne voulais identifier, pour se déverser dans mon cou, et coulant entre mes doigts déséspérément placé sur la brêche, dans le vain espoir de grapiller quelques millièmes de secondes d'une vie que je considérais déjà comme achevée.

Pourtant je m'accrochais, au moins pour dire à la personne qui me serrait dans ses bras avec douceur et panique ce que je ressentais pour elle. Pour que cette personne sache, avant que je n'oublie jusqu'à son visage une fois arrivé à Soul Society, je ne voulais pas mourrir. Pour cette personne et aucune autre, de manière égoïste et égocentrique, sans penser à tous les autres que je laissais, je me battais pour un instant de plus passé dans ses bras.

J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ensuite, comment cela est arrivé, mais quand le voile noir de la mort a recouvert mes sens, quelque chose s'est produit.

Et je me réveillais...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Commentaire Du Chapitre:

*Finalement ce qui devais être un One-shot puis un Two-shot, me casse bien les pieds car je n'arrive pas à tout condencer.

*Si le chapitre précédent était du point de vue de Byakuya, celui-ci se fait plutôt de celui d'Ichigo.

*Vous remarquerez que ce Chapitre peut être divisé en deux: la partie déconnade totale avec Mémé Simone et les commentaires en gras et une partie plus sérieuse à partir du moment où la relation IchixBya est révélée. C'est parce que les deux parties ont été écrite avec beaucoup de temps d'intervalle (la première devait faire partie de "Starter") durant lequel j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui ont légèrement érodé mon sens de l'humour extraordinaire. **(Shiro: _Mais pas son égo inconmensurable non-plus, rassurez-vous...)**

*J'ai quand même hésité à ajouter des commentaires pour la deuxième partie, notamment lors de la description de la blessure infligée à Ichigo. Je ne savais plus comment on écrivait le "flanc" dans le sens de côté du corps et notre héros est devenu un dessert sucré recouvert de caramel (un flan version yahourt) ou encore une sorte de slime hideux insensible aux attaque physique qui affiche sont point faible magique comme Isshin sa joie de vivre (un flan version Square Enix, fan de Final Fantasy oblige)**(Shiro:_ Il est **_**complètement**_** malade...)**.

*Le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le contenu du chapitre, mais le moment où Hichigo reçoit la "fiole" en pleine figure m'est venu en le relisant. En fait, je voulais juste me foutre de la gueule de Shiro... **(Shiro:_ C'est trop sympa, merci...)** On peut également l'interpréter par rapport au moment où Ichigo commence à parler: il pense qu'il n'a rien à perdre alors ce qu'il dit, il le dit de manière à marquer les esprits (j'éspère avoir su donner cette impression).

*Le fait que Byakun pleure au début n'est peut-être pas assimilable à sa personnalité, mais c'est, rappelons-le, un homme qui a déjà perdu la femme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur et qui, depuis deux mois, vit dans la crainte que la personne qui avait réussit à lui redonner goût à l'amour ne meure à son tour. N'importe qui dans sa situation se mettrait à pleurer en voyant cette personne sans étincelle de vie.

*Mémé Simone tient vraiment du gros n'importe quoi (stylistiquement je sais que ce passage est en dessous de tout) mais je vous rassure: Je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas et, parce que mon petit ami est génial, ma vie sexuelle est pour l'instant au point mort donc pas de risque que ça influe ma manière de voir le monde. **(Shiro: _ C'est moi ou, en même temps que tu te vantes d'avoir le mec de tes rêve à tes pieds, tu lui reproches de ne pas passer à la vitesse supérieure?) (Nat-kun, **_**mortellement sérieux**_**: _ C'est toi.)**

*Le fait que quelqu'un ne montre pas ses souffrances ne veux pas dire qu'il ne souffre pas. Il ne faut pas confondre "faire confiance à quelqu'un" et "décharger mes espoirs sur quelqu'un". En confiant un de ses espoirs à quelqu'un, on le place sur un pied d'estale avec un fardeau et cette personne ne doit plus montrer ses faiblesses, de peur de blesser ceux qui lui font confiance, et fini par se renfermer sur elle-même. En contenant ses craintes, cette personne vient alors à s'affaiblir psychologiquement et d'autres choses mauvaises pour la sociabilité. C'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer au moment où le Soutaïchô refuse de laisser partir Ichi sans qu'il ait témoigné et qu'il brise son masque. **(Shiro:_ Les gens s'en foutent, tu sais.)**

*Ce même refut peut être interprété comme un manque de confiance mais aussi comme le fait qu'on ne le considère comme un outils ou un esclave dont on a pas à satisfaire les caprices. C'est la première chose qu'il demande, un rien par rapport à ce qu'il a accompli pour la Soul Society, et cela lui est refusé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne leur épargne rien des détails sordides de sa blessure et que ce qu'il passe sous silence (son combat contre Aizen) est agrémenté d'ironie ou d'accusations implicites (seul contre tous, où étaient les autres Shinigamis?). **(Shiro:_ Ca non plus ça ne les interesse pas... Ta vraiment pété un cable, hein?)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Petit Mot De L'Auteur

*En fait je me rends compte que le titre du chapitre "Starter" était vraiment bien joué car c'est vraiment le début d'une longue histoire.

*J'ai une limite de 45 Ko par chapitre car c'est l'espace qui me reste sur ma clée USB (Si seulement j'avais internet chez moi, ce serait plus ça qui me limiterait) mais la longueur du chapitre me satisfait.

*Comme je le dis si bien à Shiro, je suis sadique et je le prouve, ce qui s'est passé pendant le coma d'Ichigo n'est qu'au rendez-vous du prochain épisode. (Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, même si ça va être encore plus dur de se conforter avec le titre du chapitre: "Why do you EAT it?")

*J'émet mon avis sur l'attitude de la Soul Society et les Shinigamis qui ont beau dire qu'ils sont les plus forts et qu'ils faut les laisser bosser en paix, sans intervenir, font quand même confiance à Ichigo, sois-disant plus faible, pour tuer Aizen dans beaucoup de Fics. C'est un illogisme que je ne corrige pas mais qui me fait souvent tiquer: ils considèrent Ichi comme un "bleu"et un étranger (pour les hautes instances et le pépé Yama), pourquoi ils lui confieraient le destin du monde entier, quand bien même il serait devenu un peu plus fort?** (Shiro:_ On t'a dit qu'on avait pas besoin de ça!)**

*Je crois que les problèmes dans ma vie quotidienne ne sont pas bon pour mes coms, je file à l'analyse psychologique et prise de tête! **(Shiro:_ L'a enfin compris...)**

*Je suis dingue... J'écris n'importe quoi! **(Shiro: _ Ah, non... Pour une fois que j'étais d'accord avec toi...!)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**(10)La dépendance aux médicaments est dangereuse pour la santé, veuillez respecter les doses prescrites.**

**Nat-kun :_ Pour nous, on va truster un peu et faire de l'automédication. Je ne veux pas d'un acteur principal malade!**

**Byakuya :_ C'est "faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais" hein?**

**Nat-kun :_ Tu préfère le remède naturel à 100% de Mémé Simone?**

**Byakuya ( vaguement intéressé ) :_ C'est quoi?**

**Nat-kun ( sadique smile piqué à Aizen ) :_ Tu vas voir...**

**Byakuy ( soudainement anxieux ) :_ Retsu-taichô vient d'arriver. Elle est médecin, je crois...**

**(11) Byakuya ( effaré ) :_ C'est **_**ça**_** que tu voulais m'administrer? Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi? C'est quoi ce déboucheur d'évier? De la soude?**

**Nat-kun :_ Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu...**

**Byakuya ( à part ) :_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a inventé encore?**

**(12)Désolé pour ceux qui seraient éventuellement en train de bouffer devant leur ordi. Ca fait humour de gamin de primaire, mais avouez que vous ne vous y attendez pas! Mémé Simone me fait rire c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardée, même si elle fait un peu divaguer la fic.**

**Byakuya (attéré) :_ J'y crois pas! Tu voulais me faire boire **_**ça**_**!**

**Nat-kun :_ Tu vois que t'as bien fait de signer le contrat à la note (1)! Ca aurait pu être pire....**

**Byakuya :_ Je vois pas comment...**

**Shiro ( sur les nerfs ) :_ Tu aurais pu **_**vraiment**_** le boire...Ou alors **_**te le recevoir à la figure**_**, son "remède miracle"!**

**Nat-kun :_ Sorry Hichi... Pour les besoins du titre... Dommage colatéral.... **

**Shiro ( hyper énervé ) :_ Je t'en foutrais, moi, des dommages colatéraux, et tu te reconnaîtra plus dans le miroir...**

**(13) Ils eurent d'ailleurs raison, Urahara étant dans sa période "Etude Psycologique des Phénomènes Mentaux". Ceux qui y étaient passés le regrettaient amèrement ou était engagé pour combler le vide de sa Division.**

**Shiro :_ Ca tu peux le dire! A cause de ses histoires débiles, je suis devenu un pro du camouflage...**

**Nat-kun :_ Pourquoi ça? Après tout, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite un examen psycologique, c'est bien toi...**

**Shiro ( lançant un regard noir à l'auteur ) :_ Pourqu'on se mette à analyser les hollows intérieurs de tout le monde ? Qu'on découvre tous mes petits secret et ceux du Roi en prime? Mais tu es malade toi, ou quoi? **

**Nat-kun ( curieux ) :_ Quels secrets?**

**Shiro ( un peu trop emporté ) :_ Ceux que je cache dans mon journal intime, bien sûr! Qui concernent mes aventures, mes mensonges, mes point faibles, tout quoi!**

**Nat-kun :_ C'est vrai que ce serait terrible si quelqu'un l'apprennait...**

**Shiro ( toujours emporté ) :_ Affreux tu veux dire! Heureusement, personne ne sait que je le cache dans le tiroir du haut du bureau de ma loge...**

**Nat-kun :_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Shiro-chan, PERSONNE n'est au courant et je te forcerais pas à subir les examen de Kisuke.**

**Shiro ( se rendant compte qu'il s'est laissé aller ) :_ Merci...**

***Nat-kun file discrétos dans la loge de Shiro pendant la pause***

***Pique le journal intime***

***En profite pour la vider de ses fringues***

**(14)Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, il portait un superbe yukata ( kimono d'été ) pour femme rose framboise, décoré de fleurs de pêcher blanches et RIEN D'AUTRE ( héhé ) .**

**Shiro ( les larmes aux yeux ) :_ Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai faiiiiiiiiit!!! **

**Nat-kun ( sincèrement désolé ) :_ Mais... Mais rien!**

**Shiro ( reniflant ) :_ A... A... Alors pour...po-pour...pourquoi tu me tortures comme çaaaaa!!!**

**Nat-kun ( rougissant ) :_ Euh... **

_**( Il surjoue pas un peu? )**_

**Shiro ( séchant ses larmes ) :_ Quoi alors?**

**Nat-kun ( rougissant de plus belle ) :_ C'est que... Euh... **

_**( Il est **_**hyper **_**canon avec ses larmes qui brillent dans les yeux, dans ce yukata et... Sutout lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'y a rien en dessous! )**_

**Shiro ( un sourire aux lèvres ) :_ Oui?**

**Nat-kun *mode pivoine ON* :_ En fait, je... !**

**Shiro ( abasourdi ) :_ HEIN?**

**Nat-kun ( à part ) :_ Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça juste pour que je le répète. ( au hollow ) Je... Je suis un peu sado-maso, alors comme je t'aime bien, je te torture un peu...**

**Shiro ( souriant comme pas possible ) :_ ...**

**Nat-kun *mode pivoine +++ à fond* :_ ...**

**Shiro ( en entraînant l'auteur vers sa loge ):_ Dis-moi, tu es plus "sado" ou "maso"...**

**+GAME OVER+**


	5. Pardon, Sorry, Einschuldigung, Sumimasen

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais ce que vous vous dites: ce guignol ose se montrer devant nous alors qu'il a pas updater depuis des mois voir une année et plus! Allons gaiment le massacrer!

Je vous dirais que je ne sais pas si c'est une poisse perverse qui me colle à la peau au juste mon karma mais mon ordi a replanté en mai dernier, et les sauvegardes que j'avais étaient bidons. Je n'écris pas de fics à caractère sexuel au lycée, j'ai été foutu en famille d'accueil, j'ai passé mon BAC (et je l'ai eu! tant pis pour les déçus!), un jour après la fin des épreuves l'appartement de ma mère a brûlé et du coup, elle et mes petits frères (trois!) ont été emmenés à l'hôpital, ils ont été placé en foyer, ma mère en hôpital psychiatrique pour dépression nerveuse, j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai passé deux semaine chez ma tante, je suis rentré pour un stage de préparation de 60 heure parce que je suis à présent étudiant en première année de médecine, je suis entré dans un foyer de préparation à l'autonomie, ma mère est sortie de l'hôpital...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai récupéré mon ordi, toutes mes fics sont encore dessus, et j'éspère avoir le temps de finir les chapitres dans pas longtemps.

Bonne rentrée,

Nat-kun


End file.
